Arbitrary
by russianwinter013
Summary: With everything he ever cared about gone, Daniel Fenton heads to New York City, where he unfortunately meets the Avengers. But his dark past is rapidly catching up with him. He is volatile, unstable, and violent. How will he and the Avengers prevent his inevitable future?
1. Chapter 1

Arbitrary

An Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Danny Phantom Fanfiction

_With everything he ever cared about gone, Daniel Fenton heads to New York City, where he unfortunately meets the Avengers. But his dark past is rapidly catching up with him. He is volatile, unstable, and violent. How will he and the Avengers prevent his inevitable future?_

Tony Stark was in his lab, fast asleep.

"_Sir, there is a call waiting for you_."

Snoring answered J.A.R.V.I.S.

"_Sir_?"

A foghorn sounded, and the billionaire jerked awake, arc reactor gauntlet at the ready. "W-Who with the what now?"

"_Sir, Miss Potts is waiting on the line for you_."

Tony yawned. "Put her on."

"Anthony Stark! Where are you?"

Tony winced and held the phone away from his ear. "Pepper, calm down and quit shouting my ear off. What are you yelling about?"

"The meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D.! What else would I be calling for?" There was a pause. "You forgot, didn't you? How can a world-famous billionaire be so forgetful?"

Tony laughed and stood. "Relax, Pepper. I'm sure Fury will understand."

"Like the last time? He threw you off the Helicarrier!"

"And I had my suit with me. Fury doesn't kill."

Pepper sighed. "Just get here before he decides to throw _me_ off!" The line disconnected.

_At A Café_

"Where are those mochas? We haven't all day!" A red-faced, portly man's voice echoed throughout the small café.

"Right here, sir," a low voice reassured. A tall teen appeared out of nowhere, raven-colored hair covering his eyes. In his hand, there was a tray carrying ten mochas.

"About time," the red-faced man grumbled. His companions mumbled their agreement.

"Sorry, sir, the machine backfired." The teen moved his hair from his face with his free hand; large back burns visible on his hands and arms. His action exposed icy blue eyes that held the wisdom of many and the suffering of one who had lost everything.

"No need to worry, son." A thin, bespectacled man gave a warm smile, though the act was a cover for the distaste that showed in his eyes. The teen placed napkins on the table and left.

"Danny?"

The teen turned towards the manager, Esquivel Gonzalez, a short, irascible man with tiny eyes.

"I expect better from one of my best workers. What's gotten into you lately?"

Danny stared at the man. "Just…old wounds, I guess." He rubbed at the burns visible on his arms.

"Well, old wounds or not, whatever you're feeling should be locked away and stored to feel next week. I don't want any more mess ups, got that?"

"Yes, sir."

While this was all happening, a woman slipped a recorder in her pocket, standing and leaving the café.

"Sir, the information has been acquired."

The Helicarrier was bustling with agents and workers. It was loud and it didn't do a thing to improve Nick Fury's already foul mood.

"Director Fury, sir, Tony Stark has arrived," Maria Hill reported.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. turned. Tony Stark was making his way through the crowd, in a state that could be described as 'dead on your feet'. His hair was wild, and his amber eyes sported a half-crazed look.

"You wanted to see me?" the billionaire said once he was close enough.

"Three hours ago. I am the head of a top-secret government facility. I can't be bothered to have a meeting scheduled if the person I'm having it with decides to make a grand entrance!"

"Good morning to you, too." Stark moved past and looked through the giant window of the airborne ship. "How high are we up? A few hundred miles?"

"Quit your stalling, Stark. Are you going to listen or what?"

Stark faced him and Fury saw how exhausted the scientist was. "What is it?

Fury turned towards the screen and brought up a file.

"Watch."


	2. Chapter 2

I moved down the sidewalk, keeping to the shadows. To the people around me, I was a strange teenager that should be avoided at all costs. To anyone who knew me, I was a tortured soul who had gone through horrors no human would be able to comprehend and live through.

It was too bad everyone I knew was gone.

And it was all because of me.

Storing those bad thoughts to another lone corner of my mind, I made my way to my apartment, pulling a key from my jacket.

"_Daniel_."

I winced, shaking my head. "You're not real."

"_I am real, Daniel. I will always be real, whether you like it or not_."

"No, you're not. You're a figment of my imagination made to haunt me."

"_A figment, I am not, Daniel. I am real. I am you_."

"No, you're not!" I slammed my fist into a nearby wall with immeasurable strength, leaving a large dent. A nearby couple stared in shock as I turned my head to glare at them. My eyes were glowing green, that I knew, and I knew that terrified them. They immediately hurried away.

"_You're becoming more and more like me every day. You will not be able to control it. It will control you. It will overwhelm you, until I am finally free_."

I slammed the door behind me, trying to control my rage. If I damaged the apartment again, Mrs. Kieran would kick me out.

"_You can count that I will break free. You will become me. You will destroy everything you ever cared about_."

"I can't destroy everything I care about if you already did so!"

Nothing answered.

He was gone.

For now.

* * *

Tony Stark felt as if he were watching a horror movie. Wherever he went, danger and fear followed. It was in the basement, in was around the corner, watching and waiting.

But it wasn't him who was the main character. It was the teenager on the screen.

His screams still echoed in his head. Fear and grief overwhelmed him, and he became angry at it, angry for feeling that should not be there.

He stared in shock as the video ended. Fury shut down the screen, his face impassive as if he hadn't felt a thing during the 'movie'.

"You have questions?"

Tony fumed. "Oh, no, I don't. I don't have anything to say at all." His voice was low and shaking with the effort of self-control. He began to pace the room, unidentifiable emotions roiling inside him. It was quiet until Fury spoke.

"Go on."

"Who was that? Why were you watching him? How did you get those videos? Is this even real? How do I know you're not just making this up?" He was breathing heavily now, eyes wide and mind whirring for answers.

Fury stared at him as if he were a speck of dust on his new eye-patch. "His name is Daniel James Fenton, aka 'Danny'. He is being watched by us. The video came from cameras that are S.H.I.E.L.D. property, so yes, we do have the right to watch and track his every move. If you want proof, go find a camera and dissect it."

"What does he have to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why are you so interested in him?"

Fury stared at the billionaire, whose eyes widened even further and blazed threateningly.

"Don't lie, Fury. You're interested in him; I can see it in your working eye." Stark slowed his pacing, fixing his gaze on the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "What does he have that caught the attention of the world's greatest spy? High-tech weaponry? Files containing secret information? Something Nicholas Fury doesn't want me to get my hands on?" Tony stopped near Fury, leaning towards him and staring unblinkingly, his gaze now holding a somewhat crazed look.

"That information is classified," Fury stated.

Stark's face became impassive, and he straightened. "What do you need me for?"

"He is currently here, in New York City. Everyone he ever knew is dead, as you saw in the video. He has nowhere to go, and he live alone in an apartment." Fury faced the billionaire. "We want you to find him, and bring him to us. He needs to be kept in custody."

"Why?" Stark's eyes blazed again.

"He is being hunted. He is accused of crimes he did not commit."

"And these crimes would be…?"

"The video.' Fury watched as the billionaire walked towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

Stark stopped. "Home."

"You are required to do this, Stark."

"I'll consider it." The billionaire was gone.

"Sir, are you just going to let him leave like that?" Agent Hill stared in the direction Stark had left.

"Who said I let him leave?"

With that, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. turned and continued to monitor the screens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So here's Chapter 3 of my AEMH/DP fic. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat up with a start. What had woken me?

I stood slowly, trying to keep my balance as I went over to the window. There was something wrong. It was too quiet—I couldn't even hear Mrs. Kieran's snoring.

Something whipped behind me, a cold wind trailing in its wake. I turned, narrowing my eyes. "Who's there?"

"_I think you know_."

I froze, scanning the room. "What are you doing here?"

"_You know the answer to that already_."

I scowled, searching the room. "Where are you?"

"_I'm always with you, no matter what_."

"Where are you?"

"_You know_."

I growled at sat on my bed, running my hands through my hair until it was sticking out at strange angles. This was all in my head. It is all made up. I am not insane.

I am not insane.

I am not insane.

Hopefully.

**. . . **

"J.A.R.V.I.S., give me a report."

"_Fifty point five miles until destination is reached_."

"How are my jets looking?"

"_Repairs are still in progress from the last time they were used to jump fifty miles. I do not recommend_—"

"Fire them up, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Very well, sir."

A few minutes later, he came to a small apartment building. Landing on the roof, he said, "Scan the area for this 'Danny'."

"_Scan implemented_." While J.A.R.V.I.S. worked, Tony looked around. Why was Fury making such a big deal out of this boy? What was so special about him, besides his past?

"_Scan completed. Target is on fourth floor, room 393B_."

"Recommended mode?"

"_Stealth, sir. There are unorthodox energy levels radiating around objective_." As the A.I. said this, the armor and its wearer vanished from view.

"Here goes nothing," Stark said, while at the same time thinking: _This better not be a waste of my time._

* * *

I froze as a thud sounded above my head, on the roof. My senses sharpened, all the while I was telling myself that I was being paranoid. There was nothing there. I was hearing things _in_ my head, so why not out of it?

Footsteps sounded, heavy, thudding, and clanking as if the person was wearing metal shoes. I followed them, narrowing my eyes and wishing I had x-ray vision.

Suddenly they stopped.

I was now near the window. I peered out, searching for the intruder.

"Hey, there." A robot composed of red and gold metal appeared in front of me.

I was surprised for a moment, but then I narrowed my eyes at it. "Who are you?"

It laughed. "Don't you know? I'm Iron Man. I'm here to protect you."

"Is this supposed to be funny? I can handle myself. Who sent you?"

The robot moved closer, and I realized that it was flying. "What makes you think someone sent me?"

"A robot suddenly shows in my apartment and wants to 'protect me'. Why wouldn't I ask who sent you?"

The thing's face slipped up, revealing a young-looking man with amber eyes and an angry, tired expression. "Okay, first: I am not a robot. Second, no one sent me."

I had to suppress a growl—_he _was attempting to manipulate me—as I continued to glare at him. "Then why are you here?"

He didn't seem to hear me; he was peering into my apartment. "Do you mind if I come in? My power's dropping and I don't want to fall thirty feet smack into concrete."

I continued to glare at him, taking in everything I could. He didn't seem dangerous himself, but the energy I was sensing from his suit made me dizzier than I already was. I moved aside. "Go ahead."

As he entered, the armor made a whirring sound, and the metal creased and moved off of him, folding into a suitcase. I stared at the man, mainly at his glowing heart.

"What?" He noticed my stare.

Before I could answer, the room spun as my mind was taken over by _him_. He wanted to speak, and I couldn't force him not to. My voice was deep and feral. "_Break anything and I will break you_."

The man froze, staring at me. "Excuse me?"

The world came crashing back, and my grip on the windowsill tightened to the point of near damage. "Multiple personalities."

He sat in a chair, throwing his legs over the arm. "Okay, then. Let's begin introductions."

* * *

**Sorry for how short this is. Hope you liked? Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark was surprised.

The boy in front of him was taller than him, with jet black hair and ice blue eyes that were colder than the winters of Johtenheim. He spoke carefully and calmly, though a dark anger stained his voice. The one thing that worried him, of all things, was the burns on the teen's skin. They covered his arms and hands.

"Let me get this straight." The teen fixed his icy eyes on him. "You are Tony Stark, playboy billionaire and leader of the Avengers, as well as the hero 'Iron Man'?"

Stark nodded. "Yes."

"Did Fury send you?"

He froze. "How did you—?"

"You reek of Fury—anger, exhaustion, irritation at everything around you, including your own personal A.I."

"How do you know about J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

The teen began to answer, but he doubled over suddenly, harsh coughing shaking his body.

"Kid? Are you alright?" He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, surprised at the ice-cold temperature of his skin. At his touch, the teen jerked, moving out of his reach.

"Don't touch me." He was glaring again, his eyes narrowed. "My name is not 'kid'. It's Danny. You should have known that, as Nick probably told you."

"Nick? He lets you call him Nick?"

Danny grinned in a somewhat sinister way. "No. We've never met."

"So how—?"

"You think I don't do my research?" He motioned to a laptop sitting on the couch.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't just floating around for anyone to see. You need to have some serious skills to hack their firewalls."

"Are you saying I'm not as smart as I look?" The teen was staring intently at him.

"No, no, I'm not saying that." Stark paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "How long did it take?"

"Not long." At the billionaire reproachful look, the teen scowled. "This is not an interview. Why did Fury send you?"

"No one sent me, I keep telling you that." Stark was irritated. He chose to look for this kid on his own, not because the director of some crazy top-secret government agency told him to.

"I know you keep telling me." He was closer, his eyes cold and narrow. "I just don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"You give me no reason to."

"I'm world-famous superhero! What more do you want?"

The teen laughed bitterly. "Everyone has a dark side." He began circling Stark like a lion stalking its prey. At Stark's slightly confused look, he scowled. "You know what I mean; don't act idiotic. The one side of you that wants to snap. The side that wants to yell, stomp, scream, shout. The side that wants to attack mercilessly, and leave nothing behind." He was behind him. "The side that wants to _kill_."

Stark stood. "What do you mean by that?" His foot edged toward his suitcase.

The teen noticed his movement and grinned somewhat sinisterly. "What do you _think_ I mean?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew." Stark was on edge. If the kid before him was going to do what he thought…

"What are you planning on doing?" he said.

"Are you planning on what you _think_ I'm going to do?" His frozen eyes blazed maliciously.

"This is enough." Stark's temper was bordering on a thin line. "Are you threatening me?"

"Am I?" Danny's grin was wider and unknown intention flashed in his eyes.

"You would be stupid to. I've been in more battles than you ever have."

"Have you?" He tilted his head, his black hair shielding his eyes, as he began to circle the billionaire once again. "You know nothing of my past." His voice became low and feral, as it'd been earlier. "_But I know yours, more than you can imagine. Your weaknesses are my triumphs. I will destroy you, you pathetic excuse for a human_."

Stark stared. What was going on? Did this kid really plan on attacking an armed superhero? His temper began to waver but he restrained it, going for the calm approach.

"Look…Danny. I've done nothing to you and I have no idea why you're threatening me, but calm down. I don't want to hurt you."

"_Hurt me? What could _**you**_ do to hurt me? You've no idea what I'm capable of_."

"What are you talking about?" He had an idea, but didn't want to dwell on it too long. He had to keep him talking—distracted, while J.A.R.V.I.S. contacted the others.

"_I think you know_." The teenager's head was turned at him, but his hair still covered his eyes.

"No, I don't. Explain." He paused. "On the other hand, don't. It'll be some long winded version, right? All you super villains have them."

Danny grinned, not perturbed by the billionaire's jibe, and Tony could have sworn he saw fangs. "_Why don't I show you_?"

There was a flash of green light, pain, and then darkness.

* * *

**Ooh, Cliffhanger (sorta). Next chapter will be longer, promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Captain America entered the living room and nearly got his head blown off.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?"

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said nothing as he continued to shoot, narrowly missing Captain.

"Hawkeye! Clint!" He dodged another attack, approaching the former assassin, who had his back to him in a chair. Captain spun him around—

–to come face to face with a robot.

Laughing erupted from somewhere in the room, and Hawkeye appeared laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"You should have seen your face! You would have thought I was insane!" He stopped at Captain's glare and explained, "I was testing a new remote control robot." He waved a controller in his face. "Handy, right?

"Soldier, I do not doubt your insanity," Captain muttered. Before Hawkeye could retort, their ID cards whirred to life, beeping frantically.

"It's Stark," Hawkeye announced. "What trouble has he gotten himself into now?"

"That does not matter." T'Challa appeared. "He has never used this frequency. I believe he is in more danger than we know of."

Wasp buzzed around in excitement. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some butt!"

* * *

The teenager froze, head raised as he inhaled deeply. An unnerving grin crossed his face.

_They're coming._

As if acknowledging his thought, a red and white jet appeared outside. He could sense five life signals, all heated and determined to find out what had attacked and taken down one of their most powerful members.

He turned away and sat casually in an armchair in the shadows.

_You'll get your answer._

_**. . . **_

The Quinjet followed Tony's signal, ending up at a small apartment building.

"He's in here?" Hawkeye demanded, staring at the building. No one answered as he landed the ship on the rood, opening the hatch. Wasp shrunk and flew out, examining the area.

"Oh, my goodness." She began to back away, her eyes wide and fixed on whatever was before her. The others approached and stared.

A huge hole gaped in the side of the fourth floor. Despite the damage, no debris was present and all was strangely quiet.

"How in the world did we miss _that_?" Hawkeye demanded, peering over the edge of the building.

"You can think about it later," Captain America said. "Come on." He climbed over the edge.

"Not everyone has superhuman agility," Hawkeye muttered, following.

"Not everyone has a bad attitude," Wasp taunted, flitting past the archer and ignoring the way he glared.

The room was dark. Dust mites floated in cold air that swirled around them.

"It wasn't this cold outside," Hawkeye commented, rubbing his exposed arm.

"Tony?" Wasp called out, buzzing around the room. "Are you here?"

"I don't think he is," Hawkeye answered, shadows enveloping him as he searched the room.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., scan for Tony's identification card," Black Panther instructed.

"_Scan not successful. Link between identification has been severed by irrational amounts of energy_."

"Where is it coming from? Is the source still in the room?" Captain question.

"_Attempt to pinpoint exact location has failed. Please try again_."

"Guys."

"Can you find it, Panther?"

Panther's eyes glowed green as he searched the room. "These readings are strange. I have never seen anything like it."

"Guys!"

They whipped around to see Hawkeye standing motionless, staring at something.

"What is it?" Wasp buzzed over to him, only to freeze and stare as well.

"It's a kid!" she called over her shoulder. The others rushed over.

A teenager sat in a chair. He was seemingly unconscious; his head bowed and raven colored hair hanging low over his face.

"Kid? Hello?" Hawkeye snapped his fingers in his face.

"I don't think he's awake," Wasp stated.

"Scans show that all vitals are functioning correctly," Panther said.

"So, is he awake or not?" Hulk growled, getting in the teen's face.

"Hulk, don't—!" Captain cut off as the teen's eyes shot open, startling them all. They backed away as the teen attempted to move, grimacing as if in pain.

"Can you hear me?" Wasp moved closer. He didn't respond, but his hands moved ever so slightly.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Hawkeye waved his hand in the teen's face.

He said nothing.

"Is he is a state of shock or something? We could just drop him off at a hospital." Hawkeye glared indignantly as he received glares for his comment.

"We're trying to help you," Captain reassured the teenager. "Just tell us what happened."

A low, evil laugh echoed from somewhere in the room. The Avengers whipped around, searching. The teen shuddered violently, making them glance in concern.

"No one can help me." His voice was quiet and hoarse. "No one, not ever, not ever."

"Still open to hospital… or a psych ward," Hawkeye muttered.

"How can you be so heartless?" Wasp demanded, glaring at the archer. "This kid is here helpless and mentally scarred and you're suggesting a madhouse?"

Before Hawkeye could answer, another laugh sounded.

It came from the teenager—low and foreboding, as if he knew a secret that no one else did. He brought his head up, rising from the chair and advancing on the Avengers, who began to back away.

"_Stupid, stupid humans_." His voice was deep and bloodcurdling. It didn't go with his figure.

"What's going on?" Wasp demanded. "What does he mean?"

"_What do you think is going on, little Wasp_?" He grinned through his hair, exposing teeth as sharp as blades. "_What do you think did _this?" He motioned to the damaged, derelict building.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hawkeye moved forward with his bow in hand, circling around the room. "Okay, where's the evil mastermind? Who's controlling the kid?"

"_You think I am being controlled_?" The grin became feral. "_What do you have that could execute such a complex task_?"

"Enough talk." Captain stepped forward, shield in hand. "What did you do to Tony?"

"_Tony_?" The teen tilted his head. "_Who is Tony_?"

"Stop playing stupid," Captain continued. "Where is he?" He advanced on the other, menace in his stride.

"_Oh, do you mean _this_ Tony_?" He waved his hand and the billionaire appeared. He was floating in the air, green tendrils of strange-looking green rope wrapped around his body. He seemed to be unconscious.

"What is that stuff?" Wasp questioned. "Did it hurt him?"

"_Oh, he's fine_." The teen waved his hand, and the superhero vanished. "_At least, he will be until I am through with him."_

"Avengers, take him down!" Captain ordered.

"Finally!" Hulk roared and charged. The teen sidestepped at the last moment, making Hulk crash into a wall. Growling, the monster pulled himself out and charged again, just as the others began their attacks. Wasp flew around, shooting repeatedly. The stings did nothing but enrage the teen, and he shot his hand out, unleashing a powerful green ray that took the hero down.

Panther ran at him, clawed hands extended. The teen turned and grabbed the Wakandan's arms, swinging him around his head and slamming him into the ground, hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Panther!" Captain shouted, turning to their adversary. The teen stared back, teeth bared in a maniacal grin. Captain grunted as he threw his shield, and to his amazement it passed straight through the other. The teen laughed wildly at the look of shock on the soldier's face. He crouched and ran at the hero.

"What are you?" Captain demanded, blocking punches as they weaved their way through the room. The teen shook his head. "_Ah, ah, secrets are secrets for a reason."_

"Did HYDRA create you? Are you supposed to be a clone?" He threw another punch but the other faked to the right, hitting an area on Cap's left side, making it lose all feeling.

"_Do you always ask so many questions_?" the teen growled. "_What are you, an interrogator?"_

"No," Captain stated, "I'm the distraction."

Something crashed through the ceiling, landing on top of the teen. It was Ant Man—or Giant Man, in this case.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," the scientist said. "Traffic's crazy for a giant." He looked down. "Who, exactly, are we fighting?"

Captain began to speak, but Hawkeye cut him off. "I honestly have no idea. This guy"—he motioned to Giant Man's foot—"just shows up out of nowhere wanting to destroy us because we're 'stupid, stupid humans', to quote him."

"Was there anything odd about his behavior? Any signs of mind control?"

"Couldn't find any." Captain shook his head.

"I can take him for testing. Who knows what HYDRA—!"

Suddenly Giant Man started shaking and he toppled backwards with a tremendous crash. Dust and debris clogged the air, clouding their vision.

A low, evil laugh sounded. A silhouette appeared. Captain narrowed his eyes, straining to see. It was the teenager. He stood floating above the ground, the strange green energy swirling around his hands.

"_Did you really think that would stop me_?" His voice was dark and echoing. "_I am not so easy to beat_."

"We can see that," Hawkeye grumbled, loading his bow. The teen waved his hand, and it was yanked from his grip.

"Break my bow and I'll break your face!" the archer snarled.

"_I'd like to see you try_." He grinned, sharp teeth exposed.

Before Hawkeye could answer, a flash of white light shone behind the teen, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

It was Tony. He was in his armor, faceplate up, with his gauntlet out. He was deathly pale, but his amber eyes blazed with an angry, wild light.

"Never… turn your back… on me," he panted. Captain ran and caught the now unconscious hero, unaffected by the impact of the heavy metal armor.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., bring the ship over," Captain ordered.

"Are we just going to leave him here?" Hawkeye questioned as the Quinjet pulled up. "HE could destroy the city."

"No. We need him for questioning," Captain stated as he approached the jet. "Hulk, bring him, but be careful. We don't want him waking up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of my AEMH/DP Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes or Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: I've been told you guys are wondering what's going on in Danny's head. Well, here you are.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I couldn't see. It was completely black. Something hot covered my wrists, ankles and neck, but I when I tried to move, pain laced throughout my body. My head swam. It hurt to breathe. What had happened?

"_I think he's waking up_."

"_Give him more_…"

Cold raced throughout my body. I cringed, shaking my head and silently complaining as it pounded even more. I tried to move my hands, but they were restrained. Why was I restrained?

"_It's not working. I'll go get him_." There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, accompanied by the creaking of a door's hinges as it opened and closed. I could still sense another being in the room. Low murmuring sounded, and I assumed the being was talking. I was just too out of it to understand. Then,

"_What are you_?"

Something snapped deep within. White hot raced through my veins. He was trying to break free.

_No. _A low growl escaped my throat. I shook my head. _You are not going to break free._

_On, dear Daniel. I already did._

At that moment, my body froze. I was too weak to fight whatever they'd given me. Why? I was never affected by human drugs…why was it…_why_—

* * *

Captain entered the infirmary, where they'd moved Tony. Panther stood at the monitor.

"How's he doing?"

"His vitals are unstable, and I cannot fix this." The Wakandan King faced the soldier. "Whatever this… teenager did, it severely damaged Tony."

Captain's eyes narrowed and crossed his arms. "We need to figure who this person and why he attacked us." He pulled out his ID card. "Hawkeye, Hank, how is our captive doing?"

"_He started to wake, but we gave him more sedative_."

"Why didn't it work? That sedative's strong enough to keep Hulk under for days."

"_I don't_—" Hawkeye cut off as a growl sounded in the background.

"Hawkeye? What is it? What's wrong?"

It was silent for a moment and then the archer responded. "_The kid's having a nightmare, by the looks of it. He's switching between the voice we heard earlier and his regular, I think. We're trying to keep him under, but his body rejects whatever we use_."

"Keep working. I'm on my way."

* * *

The door moved noiselessly as Captain entered the lab. Bright fluorescent lights blazed down. He noticed Hawkeye in a chair, head lolling to one side. His eyes were closed and his breathing even; he was asleep.

"Hank?"

Movement came from a large desk near him. The scientist was there, head resting in his arms. He was asleep as well. Captain hesitated. He was never one for disturbing others when they were at peace. Instead, he turned to the large cell where the teenager was being kept. It was built of one-way glass, so only the people outside could see in.

The teen was still restrained with energy draining handcuffs tied to the bed he was in. his black hair covered half his face, exposing skin that looked pallid and sweaty. He was shaking, head moving side to side frantically. The rise and fall of his chest showed he was breathing heavily. His hands were clenched,; Captain could see the blood his fingernails had drawn. Hawkeye had been right. The kid was experiencing a nightmare—a bad one, by the looks of it. He put a hand on the door.

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you."

Captain whipped around to see Hawkeye, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Despite the fact that he was no longer a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or assassin, Hawkeye still knew how to scare the mess out of everyone around him.

"How was he doing earlier?"

Hawkeye yawned. "We gave him as sedative as we could whenever he didn't lash out at us." He looked inside at the teenager, who was still breathing heavily. "I'm surprised he hasn't shown any reactions. There's stuff in the sedative strong to counter Hulk's gamma radiation."

Captain nodded, humming in agreement. "Tell Hank I stopped by when he wakes. Call me if he regains consciousness."

Hawkeye yawned and waved a dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, Boss Man."

* * *

_I was running. I didn't know why; I just was. My body didn't seem to be in pain anymore. I felt completely functional._

_But I knew who was chasing me._

_Him._

_I could hear his laugh, feel his dark aura, hungry and yearning for control. Whenever he came too close, vertigo washed over me._

_He laughed. Dark, evil, piercing to the very soul. A sound of true sadistic intention._

**_You can't run much longer._**

**_I will find you._**

**_I will destroy you._**

_Despite his ominous threat, I still ran. I knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a try._

_Pain laced through my body, making every limb, nerve, and vein scream. My heart beat erratically, throwing itself against my ribs like a fist pounding itself through a wall. Fire raced throughout every part available. He took that moment to inflict as much torment as possible, cackling wildly._

_My scream echoed in my ears..._

* * *

"Hank?" A hand was on the scientist's arm, shaking his awake.

"What?" Pym opened a hazel eye, glaring. It was Hawkeye.

"You need to see this." The archer actually seemed…worried?

"Why can't it wait?"

Hawkeye grinned. "You're starting to sound like me." The grin vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "Something's wrong with the kid."

Hank shot out of his chair. "What? Is he loose?"

"Would I be conscious if he was?" Hawkeye snapped.

"I'm not trying to start anything, and you know that." His tone was bitter as well, but he composed himself before it would become evident. The archer had a temper and could hold a grudge for a long time. He began to apologize, but froze when his eyes found the captive.

The kid was in a much worse state than Hank remembered. His body was racked with violent shudders, chest rising and falling in quick motions. A scowl was on his face, lips pulled back to expose teeth that looked as sharp as fangs.

"When did it start?"

"Not too long ago. He had been talking before I fell asleep, but woke me when he screamed."

"What—he _screamed_?"

"You were too out of it to hear." Hank could hear the grin in the archer's voice. "What have you been doing to make yourself all dead-beat like that?"

"Never mind about me, we have to do something!" He made to open the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

Hawkeye stared intensely at him. "Hank, are you sure about this? We don't want him waking and attacking again."

"Don't you think I know that, Hawkeye? I only need to give him more sedative, and hopefully it will calm him down. Once it wears off and we're sure about his not wanting to attack us, Captain and Panther can come do their questioning." He glanced at Hawkeye, who realized the order the scientist was giving and took his hand from his arm.

"Besides," Hank continued as he entered the open command into the cell's keypad, "I have you to back me up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of Arbitrary.**

**A/N: After this chapter, updates will stop for a week or two, as I am going to band camp.**

* * *

"Has he changed at all, Panther?"

"He has stabilized somewhat. The effect of whatever our adversary used seems to have weakened."

"What did he use?"

"I am not so certain." The Wakandan faced him, hard-lined face impassive. "Tony is radiating the same signature of the abnormal one I detected in the apartment."

Captain nodded, lost in thought. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"Do you think the… kid would be able to help?" When the king turned to look at him in disbelief—or as close to disbelief as he would get—Captain sighed and crossed his arms. "I know it's crazy, T'Challa, but whatever he used on Tony is fatal. What if he was affected? Wouldn't he have a cure?"

Panther turned away, lifting his mask over his face. "I cannot express my opinion on your inquiry, Captain. We do not know why we were attacked or where this bizarre adversary has come from. His intentions are not clear and are erratic, therefore I an unsure." He paused, but not long enough for Captain to reply. "If he was affected, however, it could be possible for him to have a remedy to this unnatural illness. But why he would help us, I do not know, and I think it is highly unlikely."

"I was thinking you would say something like that." Captain inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm going to check on Hawkeye and Hank. Tell me if he worsens or… you know."

"If you wish."

* * *

_My body was in pain._

_No. Not pain._

_Torment._

_Every spare moment was used to attack me with everything he had. Fire raced through my veins, white-hot rage blinded me. It was impossible to breathe; my heart attempted to bore a hole in my chest._

_Everything burned; every inch of my body was percent by his rage. My chance for survival was low, and he knew this._

_It was the only thing able to save my life._

_And he knew it._

_If he destroyed me, there would be no other body powerful enough to be his host._

_Ironic? Maybe._

_Lucky?_

_Ha. Luck._

_What a waste of time._

* * *

The room was noticeably colder, enough so they could see their breath crystallize before them.

"Why's it so cold?" Hawkeye complained, rubbing his arms. "It wasn't even this cold in the apartment."

"I wouldn't know," Hank responded calmly, having recollected his temper, as he loaded the syringe with sedative. "I hadn't arrived until of late." His gaze traveled back to their captive and he sighed and shook his head. "He's worse?"

"You can't see so yourself?" the archer snapped. "What are you, blind?"

Hank turned, hazel eyes examining. "_You_ were the one who watched him—or did you?"

"Yes, I did." Hawkeye rolled his shoulders, joints audibly cracking and popping back into place. "Do we have to wake him?"

"It _would_ be better. His body, fully awake, could absorb the medicine better."

"I don't think 'fully awake' is an option, Hank." Hawkeye approached the unconscious teem slowly, eyes narrowed. "He may be unconscious and experiencing a nightmare, but he's out of it. Now way he'll be able to absorb the sedative." He backed away from the teen, facing the scientist. "We'll have to wake him ourselves."

"I know."

"How?" The archer's icy blue eyes flashed.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out." he began pacing, muttering beneath his breath. After a moment of somewhat irritated waiting, Hawkeye spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Hank continued muttering, now locked in an intense staring contest with the wall.

"Hank—"

"Electricity!"

Hawkeye froze and stared. "What?"

"We can use electricity to wake him up. It'll jumpstart his systems."

"Hank, he's not a machine. The shock would overwhelm his heart."

The scientist shook his head. "No, no, no." he faced Hawkeye, hazel eyes bright. "The kid's—he's clearly not human. The charge won't kill him; only do so enough to shock his body the right amount so the heart and nervous system send a message to the brain."

"You lost me at 'kill him'."

"What—?" Hank glared at the archer. "An electrical shock won't kill him, it'll _wake_ him."

Icy blue eyes rolled. "Could've said that."

"Honestly, Hawkeye, I don't know how Tony puts up with you."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Ninety-nine point nine percent, actually." The scientist had his back to Cap, rushing back and forth as he set up the equipment needed for his test.

"What if it doesn't work?" Hawkeye snapped. "Are we just going to keep trying or let him wake up himself?"

"Someone's cranky," Wasp muttered, grinning nervously when Hawkeye glared at her.

"If it doesn't work, we'll have to try something else," Hank said calmly, "But I don't know what." He faced Captain and Panther. "Are you ready?"

They nodded, getting into their assigned positions. Hank approached the teen, adjusting the conduits on his body.

"He's not made of metal," Hawkeye observed rather obviously.

"Clearly, but the iron in his blood will be magnified by these," Hank retorted, motioning to the clamps that replaced his restraints.

"He'll break free from those if he wants to attack," Hawkeye stated.

"Barton, I swear if I hear another word out of you," Hank warned. "Panther and Cap, into your positions and _be ready_. Anything could happen." They nodded, and the scientist threw the switch.

The lights flickered and the sound of crackling electricity filled the air. Hank watched, his eyes bleached. They all watched, wary and nervous.

"He's moving!" Hawkeye hissed, nodding at the waking teen.

The others got into defensive positions, taking out their weapons.

Hank stared, his hazel eyes cold and examining, as he cut off the machine. It was eerily silent; no breath was heard. Everyone had their weapons—Cap his shield, Panther his vibranium, Hawkeye his bow, Hulk his fists, Wasp her rays, and Hank his suit—and were ready, should something occur.

The teen's eyes shot open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! Hope you like!**

* * *

_"Please, stop."_

_He laughed. "No." His hand rose, enveloped in a deadly red glow._

_Pain tore through me. I screamed, the otherworldly sound echoing as if it were mocking me._

_He laughed, a sound laced with insanity and pleasure at my torment. "You will never escape."_

_I forced my head up, blood flooding my gaze and staining it red. "And you'll never be rid of me."_

_ "__Oh, dear Daniel. I will always be with you, and you will always be with me." His hand rose again, and the fatal light enveloped me again. Blood boiled, rage simmered—I was furious, frightened, and devastated. He was going to enjoy every moment of this: my pain, my rage, my exhaustion, my grief. This was exactly how he'd finished my parents…_

_ …__and he had made me _**watch**_._

_He had made me watch, helpless and bordering on the line between life and death, unable to do anything while my family and friends died before me._

_And he had _**laughed **_and enjoyed __**every moment**__._

_ "__Reminiscing on the past, Daniel? I can hear your thoughts." He was close, so close; his fangs bared and stained with red. Had he really…?_

_He grinned, feral and insane, like a rabid beast preparing for his next attack._

_But then something happened. Th world shimmered, as if were stretching. He stumbled, and part of my strength returned, enough to fill me with a small amount of adrenaline, enough to knock enough sense into me to get up and _**run**_. _

_The land around me wavered and blurred. I couldn't tell if it was the blood in my eyes or me waking up. God, I really hoped it was me waking up. Even though this was a dream…_

_ …__it was all too real._

_But why was it so quiet?_

_I froze._

_He was following me._

_ "__Daniel…"_

_My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe._

_ "__Daniel…I'm coming for you…"_

_My chest constricted, forcing all available air out of my body. My heart threw itself against my ribs; a meaty fist pounding against a wall of bone._

_He was coming._

_He was going to find me._

_The ground lurched, as if coming from an eternal slumber. I stumbled, the force of it only making me more lightheaded. Black spots darted in my vision and my head swam._

_No._

_I forced myself up._

_No. _

_Stay strong._

_Keep fighting. _

_The world blurred once more. A shadow passed over me and I was lifted to my feet._

_It was him._

_It was him._

_He was here._

_It was—_

I jerked awake, breathing heavily. Where was I? How did I get here? I tried moving but then I realized I was restrained.

_No, no, no. _They had found me, they had found me. _How_? How did they—?

"Kid?"

I froze, staring. I then realized I couldn't see; the world was completely black. It only increased my panic even more, and I struggled against my bonds, my heart beating wildly and my breath coming quicker.

"Calm down." The voice came again, calm and soothing. It sounded like a man. "Nothing will happen. We just want to talk to you."

_No, no, no. _They had _found_ me. They'd recreated the lab. They were going to finish what they had started. My body broke out in a fear-driven sweat. Couldn't breathe, no air, _not enough_—

"Take the blindfold off!" the voice ordered.

"But—"

"I don't have time for arguments! Do it! _Now_!"

There was a moment of silence, and then the black was taken away. There were no white-clad men and women. They were all dressed in strange outfits: a tiny woman in a black and yellow dress; a man in a red, white, and blue jumpsuit; a huge green monster; a man in a black panther suit; a man in a purple archer outfit with a quiver on his back and his bow in hand; and a man in a red and black suit covered by a long white lab coat. It was obvious he was a scientist.

"Hello?" The scientist spoke, coming closer. My body went into overdrive and I fought to get away, _get away_.

"It's okay." He held up his hands, which held no scalpels or knives. "We're not going to hurt you."

I stared, trying to catch my breath. "I…"

He shook his head. "Don't talk. Just breathe. You need to calm down."

I shook my head, my hair falling into my eyes. My mind whispered: _If they were going to hurt you they would have done so already. Breathe. Relax._

The scientist noticed my slight relaxation, and a warm smile spread across his face. "Good. Now, we have a few questions. Can you answer them?"

_Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen._

I nodded.

* * *

The teen was breathing heavily. His hair covered his eyes, and a cold sweat drenched his body. Hank had never seen someone so scared, so wary of everything around.

"How are we going to talk to him about you know what if he's too terrified to talk?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Just don't get in his face," Hank responded, "And let me handle this." He turned to the teen, approaching slowly.

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Can he even talk?" Hawkeye snapped.

"Enough," Hank hissed, glaring over his shoulder at the archer.

"Danny," the teen choked out once he caught enough breath to speak. "Where am I?"

"You're in our home, in the medical bay," Hank continued.

"How did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Hawkeye interjected, approaching the teen despite Hank's warning. "You mean that you don't remember trying to _kill_ us?"

The teen's body shuddered, his breathing quickening as he tried to get away from the archer.

"_Clint_," the scientist snapped. "Don't –"

"You can shut it, Pym," the archer growled. He faced the teen once more. "How do you not remember?"

"I just don't," Danny hissed. "I _can't."_

"Don't play that card with me. You just don't want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The teen was grimacing, and Hank noticed his teeth lengthening.

"Hawkeye—"

"You mean you don't remember taking down one of our most powerful members?"

_"No._ I'm trying to tell you that." His hands were clenched into fists and slight tremors racked his body.

"If it were _me,_ I'm sure I would recall the time I tried to _murder_ Earth's mightiest heroes."

"Clint," Hank warned.

"Didn't I tell you to shut _up_?" Hawkeye whipped around, his ice-colored eyes blazing with a light that hadn't been seen since his days as an assassin. "This kid can't play dumb like I can. He knows something and I _will_ get it out of him." He faced the teen again, a maniacal grin on his face. "Isn't that right, _Danny_?"

The teen was shaking violently, his breaths wild and uncontrolled. His long black bangs hung in his face, obscuring his eyes.

_Eyes that had yet to be seen._

Hawkeye moved even closer to the kid, leaning dangerously close. Oh, how that movement that held so much danger, so much rage...so much pure and unadulterated devotion to exploiting secrets that were better off hidden.

Hank pulled out his ID card. "Panther, Cap, Thor—get over here. _Now_."

"_What ails you so, scientist of Midgard? You sound troubled_."

"Hawkeye's lost it. He's yelling at the kid, and I know that he won't be able to cope well. He's too sick to fight and his body is attempting to restart."

"_We will there shortly_," Panther reassured.

"Make it fast." Hank shoved the card away, approaching the archer and putting his hand on his shoulders, pulling him back.

"Let _go_ of me, you no good excuse for a scientist!"

"Hit me one more time, and so help me, you'd better _hope_ you have hands in the end." He manipulated the Pym particles to grow larger, enough to give him more strength and to keep a better hold. He should've known this would happen. Hawkeye hadn't had sleep for days and was already cranky enough. Now, he was exhausted and furious, traits that didn't mix so well for someone like him.

The door opened. Captain, Panther, and Thor entered.

"Take him," Hank growled, shoving him at Thor and approaching the teen. He was shaking violently, his breathing uneven.

"Danny, listen to my voice. Calm down. Hawkeye didn't mean anything."

"_Calm down_?" he hissed, sounding slightly insane. "Didn't _mean_ anything?" He shook his head. "Shouldn't…need…to…"

"Yes, you do. Your body is attempting to restart; your heart is in overdrive."

"I know. I can…feel it…"

"So _calm down_."

He growled in response, a sound that sent chills down the scientist's spine. Nearby, Panther turned, his eyes narrowing.

"Panther, what is it?"

"Doctor Pym, I strongly advise you to move away," the Wakandan instructed.

"I'm not going to, and you know why." He took a deep breath, calming his nerves and temper. "Danny, do you remember how you got here?"

The teen shook his head, scowling. They all noticed his razor sharp teeth, and were wary, including Thor.

"What sort of manner of beast is this?" the Asgardian demanded, staring in shock.

_"Beast?"_ The teen bared his teeth in a feral scowl. "I am no beast. You think I am a _beast?"_ he growled at Hank.

"No, we don't," the scientist responded, sending a glare at Thor. "We think you are perfectly normal."

"Normal?" The teen froze, his head turned in the direction of the scientist. "You think I'm normal?"

"Yes."

He didn't respond, his breathing slowing. "What do you want to know?"

Hank nodded to Cap and Panther, who moved forward. Danny let out a sharp breath, his hands clenching into fists. Hank noticed.

"Danny, I'm not going to be the one asking the questions. They will. Their names are Steve Rogers and T'Challa Mbaru, also known as Captain America and the Black Panther. They won't do anything and won't harm you."

"I've been told that before," the teen hissed. "It didn't end well."

"We will not do anything to harm you." Panther stepped forward, his voice calm and reassuring. "We simply have a few questions to ask you."

"I know that," the teen spat. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Go on."

"What is your real name?" Captain said.

"What makes you think it isn't Danny?"

"Someone as powerful as you couldn't have a name like that. You wouldn't just pick that."

"I wouldn't? I would and _can_ do many things if I am given the chance."

"Forget I said anything," Captain sighed. "Panther."

The Wakandan approached on silent feet. Surprisingly, the teen didn't try to get away and watched, albeit warily, as he approached.

"My name is T'Challa Mbaru. I am the King of Wakanda, a very small and remote nation in Africa. I know what it is like to be persecuted for crimes you did not commit."

Danny stared. "How did you know?"

"I have a way." He faced the others. "Would you care to give us some privacy?"

* * *

"Do you think we should go in?"

"No, just wait. T'Challa can handle himself. Right now," Hank said, facing the infirmary, "It's Tony I'm worried about."

The billionaire was lying in a bed with multiple sheets covering him. His breathing was uneven and his pulse was erratic. He was completely motionless and deathly pale, shadows beneath his eyes. It was a completely different version from the loud, annoying playboy they were used to.

"He's deteriorating rapidly. If we don't do something now, he won't make it."

"I believe I know someone who can assist us." Panther appeared in the doorway.

"I doubt the kid will help," Cap said. "He can barely talk."

"He can talk, as you are no doubt aware, Captain." Panther eyed him coldly as he approached the other Avengers.

Hank faced him. "How did the interrogation go?"

"His name is Daniel Fenton, the son of Madeline and Jack Fenton, two world famous scientists who were recently killed in an explosion. He is currently seventeen the last time he checked, and has lived in an apartment with a job at a café."

"My, Panther," Thor mused. "You skills of interrogation are quite impressive."

"It was not an 'interrogation', as you so mildly put it, Thor. It was a mere conversation."

"And he didn't try to attack you?" Captain demanded, crossing his arms.

"There was no reason for him to." Panther remained unnervingly calm as he headed over to Tony's monitor. "I believe he will be able to supply a cure when he is well enough for movement and work."

"And he just told you he would?" Hawkeye growled. He'd been allowed in, as long as Thor was around to restrain him, but was allowed nowhere near the kid.

"A mere conversation, one that involves no threatening or violence, is a sound way to gather information when one is not aware."

* * *

I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Apparently—at least, according to T'Challa—I was sick and not really improving, which explained the sudden dizziness, nausea, and headaches I would often get. What had he done to me?

_More than you can imagine, dear Daniel._

_Get out of my head._

He laughed. _You know I can't do that._

_Then shut up. You're giving me a headache._

_Someone has an attitude. _

_You think?_

"Danny?"

I turned my head to see Hank. He came by regularly to check on me, though his results did not really change each time. My hair was still in my face, and although the fact of not being able to move it was infuriating, the one thing that I was scared of was my eyes. The arrogant Asgardian would label me a beast if he saw them, and so would the others.

"Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

I nodded. The motion only increased the aching pound in my head, but I somehow managed to speak through the pain. "What do you want?"

"Did you really speak to Panther? You told him your name?"

"Yes, and I told you."

"What about your past?"

Sudden rage rose in me, threatening to overwhelm. I growled, shaking my head furiously. "My past is none of your business!"

The room spun, and he laughed in my head. _My, my, someone is in a bad mood today._

_Can you not be quiet?_

_'__Quiet'? The word doesn't seem to be in my vocabulary._

Then, out of the blue, pain ripped through my body. I growled, baring my teeth and closing my eyes in an attempt to nullify the fire. Nearby, Hank shifted and moved closer.

"Danny?"

"Get out." My voice was distorted, a mix of _his_ and mine. "Get out of my head."

_No_. _**No,** dear Daniel. I will always haunt you. _

_"No, you won't!"_ My arms strained against the restraints. The white-hot fire raged through me, the red fury blinded me. "_Get out of my head. Get out!"_

"Danny."

A man's voice. Who was it? _Why_ was I here? They found me again. _How_? My body began shaking. _Have to get out. _

**_Get out. _**

**_Out._**

* * *

**Okay, I don't know T'Challa's real last name. If anyone does, please PM me it. It doesn't seem to be on the AEMH wiki. **

**Most likely the last chapter updated until I return from band camp. See you later!**


End file.
